pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 5 (XY). Synopsis The group, accompanied by Blue's Charizard and Rhyperior, arrives to Anistar City. There, they save Professor Sycamore, who was being attacked by Hawlucha. Sycamore explains them his findings on the Key Stone and the sundial. Chapter Plot Professor Sycamore is at the crystal sundial. He notes how the sundial's shadow casting gives out the exact time, which depends on the position of the planet to the sun. However, the technology grew, so nobody has to rely on the sundial to know the time. Sycamore notes when the shadow is casted onto the Anistar City's Gym, it is 6 PM in this season. Sycamore also notes the sundial emits a pulse that his manometer can detect. He wants to know why this strong pulse is emitted every day between 8 PM and 9 PM. Suddenly, Sycamore feels cold, feeling like he is being watched. Just then, a flock of Spritzee fly by. Sycamore wishes the two hours he has to wait for would go by, while a strange figure stands by the sundial. At the Lost Hotel, Ramos is furious Blue let the children go to Anistar City on their own, thinking Blue does not understand what danger they are facing. Blue replies Diantha told him everything, even about a person that can shapeshift. Blue thinks one of them could be the spy, making Ramos even more furious Blue is insinuating Ramos is one of the Team Flare members. Diantha tries to calm Ramos down, while Blue claims if the children are in constant danger, they may as well visit Professor Sycamore to gain more information, hence why he lent them his Charizard and Rhyperior to watch over them. Y also asked of him to pass on her apology, being the leader of that group. Gurkinn is amused by Blue's apology; Blue greets Gurkinn, addressing him as master, which confuses Ramos. Gurkinn explains Blue was one of his 17 disciples. He also jokes he did ignore some of Blue's traits when he took him as his student. In Dendemille Town, the group continues on and are freezing, since it is snowing. Shauna asks of them to come closer to Blue's Charizard, since his tail is on fire. X remembers Salamè can evolve into Charizard, just as Y's Rhyrhy can evolve into Rhyperior one day. Y and Shauna are glad Charmeleon and Rhyhorn are looking up to Blue's Pokémon. Trevor sees Blue may seem menacing, but it is just the raw power he emits, a trait his Pokémon share as well. Trevor also sees his Flabébé, Shauna's Kitty and Tierno's Corphish also want to reach that level of strength someday. At Route 17, the group starts riding Mamoswine through the snow. After arriving to Anistar City, the group bids farewell to Charizard and Rhyperior. Trevor claims they are supposed to meet the professor at the sundial in 7:50 PM. The group sees Professor Sycamore, but is dangling by his rope, while four Pokémon fly around him. X sees these are Hawlucha and goes to battle them, asking Y to rescue the professor. Y understands and has Solsol use Psycho Cut. The rope is cut and Professor Sycamore falls down. However, he is in shock, as he loses his manometer. Fortunately, Sycamore gets saved by Croaky's frubbles, while Sylveon retrieves Sycamore's device with her ribbons. X sends his Pinsir, Rute, who faces the Hawlucha. Hawlucha attempt to attack, but Rute evades all of their attacks. The Hawlucha attempt to use Brave Bird, but just as they fly to Rute, X's Pokémon strike all of the Hawlucha down with their attacks. Sycamore thanks the children for saving him and apologizes for not reacting in time. Trevor wants to know what Sycamore wishes to tell them. Sycamore tells them about the crystal sundial, knowing it is connected to Mega Evolution. X recalls his battle against Sycamore back at the lab, so Sycamore reports his manometer recorded a strange thing. Trevor has also been informing Sycamore of their travels, and due to such reports, Sycamore knows his manometer picked signals of X's Mega Ring. Trevor heard that coming from Team Flare's members, but Sycamore clarifies it is from the Key Stone the pulse is emitted from. Sycamore points out the sundial also gives the same signal, thinking the Key Stone and the crystal sundial are connected to each other. Y and Trevor are shocked by this connection. Sycamore continues on, telling them when the Ultimate Weapon was fired, the waves between the Key Stone and the sundial have become synchronized. He did keep track of the wave and realized he has been picking up the signal from X's Key Stone. However, after the Geosenge Town incident, Sycamore shows how he cannot see which signal is from the Key Stone and which one is from the sundial, showing they look exactly the same. Sycamore believes the Ultimate Weapon has changed the chemicals of those two materials. Furthermore, Sycamore shows how the amplitude of the wave increases between 8 PM and 9 PM, which hasn't been affected by the Ultimate Weapon. Sycamore shows them there are but few seconds left for 8 PM, thinking something is bound to happen. Just then, at 8 PM, X and Y's Key Stones glow with a powerful light. Everyone sees the Mega Stones X's Pokémon carry glow as well. X explains he and Y are searching for Pinsirite and Absolite. He wishes to know if the light of the Key Stones can guide them to those two Mega Stones. Sycamore believes it is a possibility, but the light will only last for an hour to do so. X wishes to find those Mega Stones, but notes how the Hawlucha he has to battle give him a hard time and doubts they are wild. X takes off his Mega Ring and gives it to Y, ordering her to go find those Mega Stones, while he battles the Hawlucha. Y refuses, but X points out they don't have much time. Instead, Tierno volunteers to go, since he can achieve this task. Y wonders what will happen if Team Flare shows up, but Tierno reminds her they can't track the Key Stone anymore. He also points out X may need Y's help in the battle against Hawlucha. Shauna decides to accompany him, seeing it is too risky to go alone. X and Y smile, the latter giving Tierno the Mega Ring. X gives him as well and both wish them luck in the mission. From the sundial, Essentia sees this and decides to remove such interferences, having Hawlucha attack. Essentia, however, recalls her mission is to catch the watcher, "Z". Suddenly, Essentia's suit turns off and wonders where she is. She thinks she dozed to sleep, but hears the hypnosis is to be activated again. Essentia recalls that's something "Mr. Xerosic" has told her; the suit activates again, causing Essentia to become sleepy again. Just as Essentia's suit turns on, Y flies with her Fletchy and recognizes Essentia. Essentia goes to dodge her attack, while Tierno and Shauna sprint away to find the Mega Stones. Debuts Pokémon *X's Pinsir *Essentia's Spritzee *Hawlucha (Essentia's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 5 chapters